When Kagome was in the Shower
by Dreamerbaybee55
Summary: Oneshot.Inuyasha explores Kagome's home while she's in the shower.He discovers strange machines and in turn discovers a diary...Kagome's diary.What secrets does Kagome hide? And what if the secrets were about a certain hanyou. Alternate version up.
1. Oneshot

My first one-shot…ENJOY!

* * *

**When Kagome was in the Shower**

Inuyasha was perched on the Goshinboku…fidgeting…as usual. He always became restless whenever Kagome went through the well 500 years into the future. Without Kagome around he always felt lonely, probably because she was the first person to every accept him for who he was.

"Damn it…that Kagome always takes her time whenever we let her catch-up with her home…home-something." He spoke to himself.

He continued to scratch his claws against the tree branch, un-intentionally scraping a bigger gash into the wounded tree. He kept clawing deeper into the branch, being bored with having nothing to do while Kagome left him.

'_Be patient Inuyasha…just give it another few hours…and then…' _He stopped talking to himself when he heard a crack, then a jerk on the branch he was perched on.

Inuyasha kept still for the moment, until his eyes wondered to a butterfly floating by. It came closer and closer until it landed onto the smaller branch of the larger one he sat on. One creak came until a loud thud soon came after.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" Inuyasha landed face-planted into the ground, in a very…uncomfortable position with the branch still in-between his crotch…ouch.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" With that said, he leaped into the well to take back his shard detector.

* * *

'_Two thirds to the power of 3…plus three eighths times six is…' _Kagome tapped her pencil against her work book, trying to solve the problem in front of her. Suddenly Kagome became too frustrated with her math homework and suddenly stood up from her desk, throwing the chair aside.

"AHHH! I can't solve anything…this is all Inuyasha's fault! He always drags me back into the Feudal Era, and because of that I miss all the important lessons!" Kagome screamed and fiercely threw her math textbook towards her shelf of books and journals. One particularly familiar black book fell out of place.

As if on cue, Inuyasha tapped onto Kagome's window signalling for her to unlock it.

Kagome ignored the book and turned around red-faced angry to see Inuyasha waiting for her patiently. His eyes looked like he's seen a ghost…a very disturbed ghost.

'_Oh shit…I'm in for it now…maybe I should have waited a couple more hours…her head vein looks like…like its pulsing' _Inuyasha gulped, he heard everything that Kagome said and how she dangerously threw that large book of hers at her bookshelf. He was sure he was in for a sitting right about now…but it never came…instead Kagome did something that shocked him.

Kagome took her homework papers and threw it at the window, almost shocking Inuyasha so much as to make him fall, she then grabbed her pillow and threw it roughly at the window. With all the violent actions going on…there was curses heard from inside that were too unclear to be heard outside the window…even for Inuyasha, but maybe that was a good thing at the moment.

"YOU STUPID DOG! WHY DID YOU COME HERE OUT OF ALL TIMES! NOW I CAN'T FINISH MY HOMEWORK! BAKA!" Kagome breathed in heavily, catching her breath from her loud outburst.

Inuyasha only stared at her with shock and fear in his face…he still managed to stay on the window sill, only to blink at her a few times.

Kagome gave up and let out a heavy breath while she walked towards the window. She lifted the latch and opened the window to let in the terrified hanyou.

Inuyasha came inside slowly when Kagome backed away. He didn't move an inch from where he was and continued to stare at her un-easily. He decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"Uhh…you…uhh…are you feeling better now?" He asked even though he already knew that she was really mad not to long ago, he just didn't know anything intelligent to say…not that knew how to say anything intelligent.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh and smiled back at him.

Inuyasha backed away even further until his back found the wall. _'Crap…she's smiling…after all that rampaging, she's smiling! This can only mean one thing…' _Inuyasha prepared himself for the…

"Sit. Now I do." Kagome responded still smiling.

"Well at least it was only one…" Inuyasha muffled against the floor.

Kagome walked over Inuyasha's back to clean up the fallen papers and her pillow, as if to say…there are more ways than one that I can hurt your back.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Inuyasha cried with each step she took. He couldn't take the pain any longer and pushed himself up with his incredible strength, in doing so he sent Kagome flying towards her bed. Her arm hit against the glass of orange juice that sat on her bed stand, making it spill all over her clothing and hair.

Inuyasha started laughing hard at the dirtied girl, pointing at her with a scrunched up looking face.

Kagome looked at herself disgusted at how sticky her hair and skin felt at that moment. She then glared an evil eye at Inuyasha and sang out loud and clear,

"Sit! Sit! SIT! Humph…well since you got me all sticky and dirty, it looks like you'll have to wait longer before I come back to the Feudal Era with you today! I'm going to take a shower…and don't even think about peeping!" She scolded.

Inuyasha spoke against the floor, "As if I'd want to see you naked…don't flatter yourself."

That comment just earned him another sitting. Kagome left the room and entered her bathroom after she found a clean set of her usual school uniform. She turned on the hot water tap, and enjoyed the water…forgetting about the rude dog-demon.

* * *

After the spell wore off, Inuyasha got up from the floor…looking surprised that there was no body print into the floor.

Since Kagome was going to be a while in the mini hot spring in her house, he decided to wander around the house…he was getting hungry.

Inuyasha leaped down from the flight of the stairs in one jump. He turned to what looked like the kitch...kirchen…no kitchen! He eyed this large white box in the middle of the room…he remembered Kagome's mom mysteriously bring out food from this box. Which reminded him…where was Kagome's mom? Her Grandpa? Or Sota?

'_Keh…oh well…it's not like I need help in finding myself food'_

He opened the box with its handle and started looking through its context…until he spotted his favourite…

Ramen.

It looked liked it was already cooked, so he simply took out the bowl of noodles to the table. He couldn't find chopsticks anywhere, so he put the bowl to his lips and slurped a mouthful.

"Arkgh! It's ice cold!" He shouted, spitting out some of the soup.

Inuyasha looked around for a fireplace, or something to heat it up with. He turned his head back towards the kitchen and spotted a smaller box beside the large white box. He remembered one time Kagome was making leftover food (whatever that was) for him, and she put the food into that box, pressed a few buttons, and when an annoying beeping came…she took out the food and it was instantly warm.

"How hard could it be?" He said to himself as he wandered over to the box.

He tugged onto the handle of the box and placed the bowl of ramen into it. He closed the door until it made a 'click' sound. Then he turned himself to the series of buttons.

"Okay…lets see…Kagome pressed a bunch of these numbers…what difference does it make which one I press? One…three…six…start. Yup, that should do it." Little did he know that he just timed his food one hundred and thirty-six minutes.

Inuyasha watched as his bowl of noodles mysteriously started spinning inside…wow.

After watching the bowl spin for a while, he got bored and wondered around the rest of the house. He ended up in the living room.

There was now another box…smaller than the white large box, and larger than the food-warming box.

He walked towards the large soft futon (at least what he thought was a futon) and sat down staring at the box in front of him, wondering what wonders it could do for him. He shifted in his sitting position and suddenly the box had people talking in it.

"What the hell?" He looked down under his thigh, and saw a small black item with lots of buttons on it with numbers…like the one on the food-warming box.

"I guess this thing controls this box…I wonder what will happen if I press zero-three."

Instantly the image changed to a baby crawling in diapers. Curiously Inuyasha continued watching the strange box that had people…babies in it.

"_Pamper diapers…now with glow in the dark princesses and buzz-light year pictures for baby boys and girls to enjoy."_

"Okay that doesn't make any sense…" But as curious as Inuyasha is, he continued watching.

"_Now back to Will and Grace."_

The image suddenly changed to four people talking in a large room.

"_Grace…what makes you think that Jonathon will cheat on you?" Said Will._

"…_because Grace hasn't been exercising the fat between her legs!" Interrupted Karen…laughing sarcastically._

_Grace gave a nasty look at Karen._

"_Haha…yea Grace, maybe you should go over to the gay bar…I'm sure there are lots of other woman that can help you with that!" Jack added._

_Grace looked at Jack evilly and responded, "At least I can hook up with a woman at a bar better than you can get Will down your pants."_

_Will and Jack gave Grace a gay looking shocked face…with their eyes bulging out and mouths wide open._

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha threw the black object in his hands onto the floor, making the image disappear.

"Those people in the box are more perverted than the monk." Inuyasha stood up from the soft futon and walked towards the box to see if the people inside are still talking dirty. While examining the box he heard a loud explosion in the kitchen.

Out of reflexes, Inuyasha ran towards the sound and found his food…on the floor, but most of it was still in the bowl and he thought nothing of the mess. He grabbed the bowl from the opened box without knowing how hot it actually was.

"Ouch!" He screamed and the bowl slipped from his grasp and fell to join with the rest of the mess, breaking the glass bowl and leaving the watery mess everywhere.

"Oh well…Kagome can clean it after. But I'm still hungry." He turned around and spotted an orange that looked pretty juicy from the bowl of mixed fruits. He grabbed it without hesitation and peeled off the skin with his claws while walking upstairs, leaving a trail of peel towards Kagome's room.

By the time he got to her room, his big mouth was stuffed with tangy juices.

"I'll just wait here until Kagome's done bathing." He said as he walked over to sit on her bed, but before he reached there he stepped on something. He looked down and saw a black book.

"Must be one of those spell books of hers." Inuyasha picked it up anyways, not to clean up but because it looked different from the other books she always carries around.

The book was a lot thinner and it said 'Diary' on it…whatever that means. But what impressed him more was that it said 'Kagome Higurashi' at the bottom. Usually Kagome had books that said 'math' or 'chemistry' on it, and written by a person he's never heard of. This book intrigued him, so he casually flipped through the pages. Most of it was blank, but there was some writing and the printing looked like it'd been written by hand by her. Inuyasha paused through his flipping to read its contents.

_Inuyasha was being such a jerk today to Kouga. I mean Kouga was nice enough to save me in the nick of time from that giant hair monster…even though he claimed me as his woman…doesn't he get that I'm not his? Kouga deserves Ayame, who is willing to give her heart to him, but Kouga did give me those pretty flowers. Inuyasha grabbed them from me and threw them into the dirt though…ugh…he's so typically jealous all the time that it drives me nuts!_

Inuyasha smirked at the part when Kagome denied being Kouga's, but his smirked turned to 'pissed off' about the things she said about him. He flipped to another page, hopping to find something more interesting.

_I can't believe how much of a moron Inuyasha could be! He's selfish, ignorant, unemotional, insensitive…well maybe not totally insensitive…he does save me a lot from demons. I should give him some credit for that. But whenever I see him with Kikyo…_

Inuyasha couldn't read the rest of her writing, since the ink was smudged by…tears?

'_Was she crying just because I see Kikyo once in a while? Okay so I kissed Kikyo with Kagome seeing it…but it was only once! The rest of the time we talk…mostly.' _Inuyasha had a sad expression on his face, but he read another page.

_I feel responsible to what happened to Inuyasha today…he got that hole in his stomach from Sesshomaru because of me…it's my entire fault. If only I listened to him and just stayed back, then maybe we all could have come out of that battle un-injured. When he took me into the forest…he was unusually nice to me. It felt nice…even more when he suddenly hugged me. I felt this tinge in my heart that I couldn't explain. But the moment was soon ruined when he stole my jewel shards and threw me down the well. Now I have mixed feeling about him. I hope he gets me soon…_

'_She gets mixed feelings…about me? I got to find out what she thinks about me.' _Inuyasha quickly flipped to another page, hoping to find out what Kagome truly thought about him.

_I didn't realize until now…how much I cared for him…for…Inuyasha. Now I know how I was feeling whenever Kikyo was with him, it was jealousy. But because of this hurt I feel, I can never tell Inuyasha how I feel…I don't think I can take that rejection…I love him too much._

The rest of her writing was smudged with yet more tears…it seemed that anything that had to do with him and Kikyo made her cry. And it hurt Inuyasha deeply whenever Kagome cried, it was something he couldn't control and if Kagome was hurting, then his heart hurt too.

'_She…she loves me? A half-breed? But do I love her…or do I still love Kikyo? Kikyo is dead…alive…sort of dead, but her heart is still the same, while Kagome is alive and in the flesh.'_

Inuyasha's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a door slam from down the hall. He quickly threw Kagome's book on her desk, just as Kagome walked in fully dressed.

"All done…ready to go?" She asked smiling at him, even after this afternoon's outrage…she was still smiling.

"Uh…y-yeah." He had nothing better to say.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, "Are you alright Inuyasha? You look really pale all of a sudden."

Inuyasha stood up slowly and stared into her eyes looking determined. Kagome stared back, unsure of what Inuyasha was doing.

He slowly cupped her cheek into his palm, while she continued to stare into his golden orbs. Hesitantly Inuyasha dipped his head down while his lips met hers, his eyes closed slowly while Kagome's eyes widened in surprise of the chased kiss he was giving her. When he back away to give her air, Kagome was the first to speak.

"Inuyasha?" She said uneasily blushing at the same time that his hands still cupped her cheek.

"Kagome…I…uh…that's thanks for helping us with the Jewel shards even though you don't have to." He thought up quickly.

Kagome smiled back reassuringly and gave came closer to give him a hug. Before Inuyasha could hug back, Kagome stood on her toes and returned Inuyasha's gesture with a chased kiss on his lips, this time with her eyes closed…he slowly closed his eyes too when he figured it was going to be longer than the one before.

When she backed away, he pouted, but she smiled back, "And that's thanks, Inuyasha, for always saving me." He smiled back at that comment, finally getting gratitude for working his butt off and rescuing her.

Kagome spoke before Inuyasha could respond, "Well now that we got our 'thank-you' over with, lets go back to jewel shard hunting. She spun on her heels and headed downstairs to re-supply her pack, with Inuyasha trailing behind.

'_I can't tell her that I know how she feels about me, not until I figure out how I feel about her…I guess you'll have to be a little more patient Kagome.' _

Kagome walked down the hallway towards the kitchen…

'_I can't believe Inuyasha kissed me! Even though it was only for thanking me about helping him out, but still it felt so real…can't blame a girl for dreaming…'_

Kagome walking came to a stop when she saw the image before her.

Inuyasha was looking over Kagome's shoulder to see why she stopped all of a sudden, when he realized his mistake.

"INUYASHAAAA!"

'_Oh shit…'_

* * *

What do you think of my first one-shot? Please review and let me know!

Oh and btw the Will and Grace scene really wasn't scripted on the actual show…I just made it up…I can't remember what each character says line by line, so I just wrote what we all know they would say haha.


	2. Alternate Version

**Okay I'll say this once and this will be the last time…**

**I…AM…NOT…CONTINUEING…MY…ONE-SHOT…OF…WHEN…KAGOME…WAS…IN…THE…SHOWER! **

**Sheesh…how many times do I have to tell you guys? That's why its called a one-shot…today's one-shot is just an "alternate" version…but if you all insist I add more funny into these…I'll make ANOTHER DIFFERENT one-shot about Inu discovering more amazing futuristic items we all should be thankful for having.**

**P.S. – This chapter is going to be basically the same thing…except for the diary part and onwards. I'll let you know in the story when the 'changes' start. And I also did a lot more editing…I didn't realize how many mistakes I had in my first version haha.**

**Enjoy this chapter…this is dedicated to xxsugarsodaxx a.k.a. Ekta, since I know she loves the funny and despises the mush.**

* * *

**When Kagome was in the Shower 2**

Inuyasha was perched on the Goshinboku…fidgeting…as usual. He always became restless whenever Kagome went through the well 500 years into the future. Without Kagome around he always felt lonely, probably because she was the first person to ever accept him for who he was.

"Damn it…that Kagome always takes her time whenever we let her catch-up with her home…home-something." He spoke to himself.

He continued to scratch his claws against the tree branch, un-intentionally scraping a bigger gash into the wounded tree. He kept clawing deeper into the branch, being bored with having nothing to do while Kagome left him.

'_Be patient Inuyasha…just give it another few hours…and then…' _He stopped talking to himself when he heard a crack, then a jerk on the branch he was perched on.

Inuyasha kept still for the moment, until his eyes wondered to a butterfly floating by. It came closer and closer until it landed onto the smaller branch of the larger one he sat on. One creak came until a loud thud soon came after.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" Inuyasha landed face-planted into the ground, in a very…uncomfortable position with the branch still in-between his crotch…ouch.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" With that said, he leaped into the well to take back his shard detector.

* * *

'_Two thirds to the power of 3…plus three eighths times six is…' _Kagome tapped her pencil against her work book, trying to solve the problem in front of her. Suddenly Kagome became too frustrated with her math homework and suddenly stood up from her desk, throwing the chair aside.

"AHHH! I can't solve anything…this is all Inuyasha's fault! He always drags me back into the Feudal Era, and because of that I miss all the important lessons!" Kagome screamed and fiercely threw her math textbook towards her shelf of books and journals. One particularly familiar black book fell out of place.

As if on cue, Inuyasha tapped onto Kagome's window signalling for her to unlock it.

Kagome ignored the book and turned around red-faced angry to see Inuyasha waiting for her patiently. His eyes looked like he's seen a ghost…a very disturbed ghost.

'_Oh shit…I'm in for it now…maybe I should have waited a couple more hours…her head vein looks like…like its pulsing' _Inuyasha gulped, he heard everything that Kagome said and how she dangerously threw that large book of hers at her bookshelf. He was sure he was in for a sitting right about now…but it never came…instead Kagome did something that shocked him.

Kagome took her homework papers and threw it at the window, almost shocking Inuyasha so much as to make him fall, she then grabbed her pillow and threw it roughly at the window. With all the violent actions going on…there was curses heard from inside that were too unclear to be heard outside the window…even for Inuyasha, but maybe that was a good thing at the moment.

"YOU STUPID DOG! WHY DID YOU COME HERE OUT OF ALL TIMES! NOW I CAN'T FINISH MY HOMEWORK! BAKA!" Kagome breathed in heavily, catching her breath from her loud outburst.

Inuyasha only stared at her with shock and fear in his face…he still managed to stay on the window sill, only to blink at her a few times.

Kagome gave up and let out a heavy breath while she walked towards the window. She lifted the latch and opened the window to let in the terrified hanyou.

Inuyasha came inside slowly when Kagome backed away. He didn't move an inch from where he was and continued to stare at her un-easily. He decided to break the awkward silence between them.

"Uhh…you…uhh…are you feeling better now?" He asked even though he already knew that she was really mad not to long ago, he just didn't know anything intelligent to say…not that he knew how to say anything intelligent.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh and smiled back at him.

Inuyasha backed away even further until his back found the wall. _'Crap…she's smiling…after all that rampaging, she's smiling! This can only mean one thing…' _Inuyasha prepared himself for the…

"Sit. Now I do." Kagome responded still smiling.

"Well at least it was only one…" Inuyasha muffled against the floor.

Kagome walked over Inuyasha's back to clean up the fallen papers and her pillow, as if to say…there are more ways than one that I can hurt your back.

"Ow…ow…ow…" Inuyasha cried with each step she took. He couldn't take the pain any longer and pushed himself up with his incredible strength, in doing so he sent Kagome flying towards her bed. Her arm hit against the glass of orange juice that sat on her bed stand, making it spill all over her clothing and hair.

Inuyasha started laughing hard at the dirtied girl, pointing at her with a scrunched up looking face.

Kagome looked at herself disgusted at how sticky her hair and skin felt at that moment. She then glared an evil eye at Inuyasha and sang out loud and clear,

"Sit! Sit! SIT! Humph…well since you got me all sticky and dirty, it looks like you'll have to wait longer before I come back to the Feudal Era with you today! I'm going to take a shower…and don't even think about peeping!" She scolded.

Inuyasha spoke against the floor, "As if I'd want to see you naked…don't flatter yourself."

That comment just earned him another sitting. Kagome left the room and entered her bathroom after she found a clean set of her usual school uniform. She turned on the hot water tap, and enjoyed the water…forgetting about the rude dog-demon.

* * *

After the spell wore off, Inuyasha got up from the floor…looking surprised that there was no body print into the floor.

Since Kagome was going to be a while in the mini hot spring in her house, he decided to wander around the house…he was getting hungry.

Inuyasha leaped down from the flight of the stairs in one jump. He turned to what looked like the kitch...kirchen…no kitchen! He eyed this large white box in the middle of the room…he remembered Kagome's mom mysteriously bring out food from this box. Which reminded him…where was Kagome's mom? Her Grandpa? Or Sota?

'_Keh…oh well…it's not like I need help in finding myself food'_

He opened the box with its handle and started looking through its contents…until he spotted his favourite…

Ramen.

It looked liked it was already cooked, so he simply took out the bowl of noodles to the table. He couldn't find chopsticks anywhere, so he put the bowl to his lips and slurped a mouthful.

"Arkgh! It's ice cold!" He shouted, spitting out some of the soup.

Inuyasha looked around for a fireplace, or something to heat it up with. He turned his head back towards the kitchen and spotted a smaller box beside the large white box. He remembered one time Kagome was making leftover food (whatever that was) for him, and she put the food into that box, pressed a few buttons, and when an annoying beeping came…she took out the food and it was instantly warm.

"How hard could it be?" He said to himself as he wandered over to the box.

He tugged onto the handle of the box and placed the bowl of ramen into it. He closed the door until it made a 'click' sound. Then he turned himself to the series of buttons.

"Okay…lets see…Kagome pressed a bunch of these numbers…what difference does it make which one I press? One…three…six…start. Yup, that should do it." Little did he know that he just timed his food one hundred and thirty-six minutes.

Inuyasha watched as his bowl of noodles mysteriously started spinning inside…wow.

After watching the bowl spin for a while, he got bored and wondered around the rest of the house. He ended up in the living room.

There was now another box…smaller than the white large box, and larger than the food-warming box.

He walked towards the large soft futon (at least what he thought was a futon) and sat down staring at the box in front of him, wondering what wonders it could do for him. He shifted in his sitting position and suddenly the box had people talking in it.

"What the hell?" He looked down under his thigh, and saw a small black item with lots of buttons on it with numbers…like the one on the food-warming box.

"I guess this thing controls this box…I wonder what will happen if I press zero-three."

Instantly the image changed to a baby crawling in diapers. Curiously Inuyasha continued watching the strange box that had people…babies in it.

"_Pamper diapers…now with glow in the dark princesses and buzz-light year pictures for baby boys and girls to enjoy."_

"Okay that doesn't make any sense…" But as curious as Inuyasha is, he continued watching.

"_Now back to Will and Grace."_

The image suddenly changed to four people talking in a large room.

"_Grace…what makes you think that Jonathon will cheat on you?" Said Will._

"…_because Grace hasn't been exercising the fat between her legs!" Interrupted Karen…laughing sarcastically._

_Grace gave a nasty look at Karen._

"_Haha…yea Grace, maybe you should go over to the gay bar…I'm sure there are lots of other woman that can help you with that!" Jack added._

_Grace looked at Jack evilly and responded, "At least I can hook up with a woman at a bar better than you can get Will down your pants."_

_Will and Jack gave Grace a gay looking shocked face…with their eyes bulging out and mouths wide open._

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha threw the black object in his hands onto the floor, making the image disappear.

"Those people in the box are more perverted than the monk." Inuyasha stood up from the soft futon and walked towards the box to see if the people inside are still talking dirty. While examining the box he heard a loud explosion in the kitchen.

Out of reflexes, Inuyasha ran towards the sound and found his food…on the floor, but most of it was still in the bowl and he thought nothing of the mess. He grabbed the bowl from the opened box without knowing how hot it actually was.

"Ouch!" He screamed and the bowl slipped from his grasp and fell to join with the rest of the mess, breaking the glass bowl and leaving the watery mess everywhere.

"Oh well…Kagome can clean it after. But I'm still hungry." He turned around and spotted an orange that looked pretty juicy from the bowl of mixed fruits. He grabbed it without hesitation and peeled off the skin with his claws while walking upstairs, leaving a trail of peeled skins towards Kagome's room.

By the time he got to her room, his big mouth was stuffed with tangy juices.

(A/N – Okay the alternate version starts here).

"I think I'll just wander around Kagome's room until she's done." Inuyasha started walking towards the rows of drawers next to her dresser.

He tugged onto the handle and slowly pulled out to see what objects lay inside. What he saw puzzled him. He picked up some sort of fabric, with straps on it and most of them had different coloured patterns.

'_These things look familiar…I've seen them before…oh yea now I remember…Kagome always took these off when she was in the hot sp…' _Realization hit Inuyasha hard as he threw the fabric back inside the drawer and slammed it shut, with his cheeks flashing a crimson red.

He started heading towards the bed, too afraid to search around the rest of Kagome's drawers and things, but before he reached there he stepped on something. He looked down and saw a black book.

"Must be one of those spell books of hers." Inuyasha picked it up anyways, not to clean up but because it looked different from the other books she always carries around.

The book was a lot thinner and it said 'Diary' on it…whatever that means. But what impressed him more was that it said 'Kagome Higurashi' at the bottom. Usually Kagome had books that said 'math' or 'chemistry' on it, and written by a person he's never heard of. This book intrigued him, so he casually flipped through the pages. Most of it was blank, but there was some writing and the printing looked like it'd been written by hand by her. Inuyasha paused through his flipping to read its contents.

_Today was one of the most embarrassing days of my life! I bought a brand new outfit to go to the beach today…I wasn't planning on going swimming so I wore a really nice white skirt and a bright pink tank top. But what I didn't realize was that I was wearing the wrong colour under-garments! I had dark pink underwear with black polka-dots and a dark green bra. My clothes were totally transparent and everyone could see what colour lingerie I was wearing. Guys at the beach were whistling at me and I was totally clueless…until this one girl screamed out, "Were you sleeping when you got dressed this morning?" I fully ran home after that comment. _

Inuyasha burst out laughing, "I have got to use this stuff against Kagome…maybe this way she'll stop sitting me!" Inuyasha flipped to another page, looking for more juicy stuff to use against her.

_I absolutely hate my friends right now! The first time our school does a cultural festival and I have to cook, sing and stage act! And why! Because Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi-chan are all making me do these things for them, and they keep asking for more. But what was worst, was when Inuyasha suddenly destroyed our school roof top to get in between Hojo and my love scene during the stage act. Doesn't Inuyasha understand its only acting? That guy gets so jealous it's unbelievable._

"Hey! How would I know it was all an act! I don't even think that Hobo guy was even acting, he sounded like he really wanted to touch you." Inuyasha growled low in his throat at the thought of another man touching 'his' Kagome. He continued to read on, in search of other comments Kagome gave him without knowing.

_Inuyasha is such an insensitive, obsessive, arrogant, two-timing, doggy-acting, hopeless, aggravating, anger-problem-ish, stupid, …_

Inuyasha angrily shut the black book, too hurt to look any further. The list of comments wouldn't end and he couldn't take it anymore. He threw the book hard against the wall and fell back against the bed to take in Kagome's scent, but at the moment her scent smelled like dirt for what she said about him.

"How could she? After all I did for her…" _'Okay so maybe sneaking off to look for Kikyo does make me a jerk sometimes…but ONLY SOMETIMES! That doesn't mean she can say all those things about me…especially since I care for her…' _His thoughts trailed off when he noticed a white piece of card on the floor near the black book. _'Must've fallen out when I threw the book. I better go put it back before Kagome finds out.'_

Just as he picked up the piece of white card, he turned it around to see what was on it out of curiosity. Once he realized what it was, Kagome walked inside with just a towel to cover her naked body and a smaller towel wrapped around her hair. At once, Inuyasha spun on his heel to see Kagome's figure that was wrapped neatly by a worn towel. His jaw dropped, cheeks flushed red.

"AHH INUYASHA! TURN AROUND!" She yelled, securing the towel more closely to make sure nothing was exposed.

Inuyasha couldn't move, his eyes just stared at her body.

"INUYASHA! Turn…around…" Kagome's voice was a lost when she noticed the black open book on the ground…then the white card in his hands. She pointed at the object, and attempted to speak, "T-that's…" She stopped stuttering when she figured what it was. It was a picture of herself…on that day…at the beach.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of his temporary trance, and looked back at the picture, and then back at Kagome smirking, "You're most embarrassing day of your life eh?" Inuyasha suddenly had an evil thought and tucked the picture into his Haori, backing up towards the window.

"Inuyasha…don't you dare…just put the picture down…and step away from it…" _'Oh please don't tell me he read my diary…especially the love confession I wrote after the list of terrible comments I said about him. But now I think he's going to…' _"Inuyasha…I'm serious. If you don't put that picture down, I will S-I-T you." Kagome threatened.

"If you sit me, the more reason for me to show this little embarrassing moment of your life to Sango and Shippou…especially Miroku…but with intensive watch over the monk." He responded evilly, continuing to walk back towards the window… _'Almost there…and then I can get my revenge hehe…and Kagome won't be able to stop me in time…since she's…not dressed.' _Inuyasha thought as he slowly started to blush again at Kagome's amount of exposure.

"Inuyasha…" She spoke slowly and in a threatening manner.

Right when Kagome was about the charge after him, Inuyasha jumped out the window and ran towards the well.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed from the window above.

"BYE KAGOME!" _'Oh revenge is sweet…' _

* * *

I'm not really proud of this 'alternate version'…the original is always better. It took me a while to think of a really embarrassing moment for Kagome…lots of brainstorming haha. Not really much change in this…but o well. If you can't figure out what the picture is of…you're seriously really slow. And just to let you all know…I'm not going to make anymore versions…because I have a new one-shot idea coming up. "When Inuyasha got Drunk" You can only imagine haha.


End file.
